Sonic's Problem's
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: A side story from Silver's Return but this one is all about Sonic and his life. Warning this story has yaoi/mpreg/bad or strong language/ lots of lemons and or drama stuff you can think of
1. Chapter 1

Sonics Problems Ch:1

by-iHeartRainbowsNSkittles/GirlinluvAnime

WARNING THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI/MPREG/LEMONS/

YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS STUFF OR MORE

PLEASE DON'T LOOK OR READ AND EVEN COMMENT

Thank You.

This story begins here, it's been about twelve or so years since Silver was discovered again alive. Sonic was a somewhat depressed, about not being the one for Shadow, but wanted him to be happy. So after the party that Shadow threw for Silver, Sonic said his goodbyes to his brother and new nephew. He soon got himself into something most people would be ashamed of, but while he was living this life, he ended up having something that's now his treasure.

In a dark alley in the Central City, Sonic was busily walking down it, but the blue blur wasn't alone; he had a 12 year old son with him. Sonic had gotten pregnant a couple years agos, and did not know the man who impregnated him. His son's name was Dennis or Den for short, an orange hedgehog with some blond hair, orange quills with blue tips, he had blue eyes and a light peach tummy. His Quill formation looks just like Sonic's but had extra long quills on the bottom. The only thing that stands out from him being a full hedgehog was; his ears and tail, they were very long. He was a very good child always listens to his mother, helping him in getting places to stay. The only downside is that his mother didn't want him to go to school, Den loved school but he always listened to his mother first. Sonic had filled his head saying he didn't need an education because he wouldn't need one in the future.

As they walked close together in the alley, 5 men came up to Sonic. They were asking how much he charges, Sonic turned around telling his son to wait outside for a few minutes. It was always the same routine on the weekends, the young child would find an old shoe box to sit on. While his mother went into some room or place, with a wave of goodbye saying 'see you in a few'. Den was curious about what his mother does behind doors and then comes out with 500-700$ in hand. They both needed the money, because for some reason Tails had kicked them out. His uncle Scourge was still out of country, so basically they were homeless. However, they had the money to live off of, just his 'home' would be the hotel. 30 minutes had past since his mother left with the 5 man. He tapped his fingers on his knees, thinking to himself.

"I wonder what's taking him so long...man I'm hungry and super tried". He had his hands place under his chin and was getting very impatient just like his mom, he hated waiting.

Finally about 2 hours, a blue mange up hedgehog came out into the alley way. Sonic's quills were all mess up, and his fur had a funny smell.

"Sorry sweetie mommy was taking so long, but let's go back to the motel" placing a hand on his shoulder trying to catch his breathe.

"Ok mom, um you have some white stuff on the side of your lips and some on your stomach" he pointed where he spotted the white "cream".

"uhhh HAHA don't worry about that, how about I buy you take out tonight" Sonic rubbing off the "cream" and giving him his famous thumbs up.

"Awesome I wanna have some pizza and Mexican food" the orange hedgehog was jumping up and down in pure excitement, it was one of those nights were he didn't have eat at a shelter.

"What about some soda with that, I got at lest 768 dollars tonight" Sonic took out the money from his bookbag, showing it off front of his son.

"Wow that's a lot of money just like Eclipse's dad" he had one finger close to his mouth, with a smile.

"Uh no, he makes more then I do in one day sweetie" the blue hedgehog ears dropped, he felt like a loser, not having a decent job like most parents.

Sonic grabbed his son's hand whooshed them back to their '30 a dollar night' hotel. The room was filthy, it only had one bed, the bathroom was dirty with dead cockroaches, and bad TV service.

"Hey do you wanna take a quick shower?" Sonic was sitting on the bed, taking his shoes off while looking to Den.

"Ew mom, there are like dead bugs in there? I think I'll pass this time". Den was on his side of the bed, looking at Sonic with disgusted look on his face.

"Alright, but by morning all the hot water will be gone". Sonic smirked at him as he went into the bathroom.

Den was lying in his side of the bed (which was the right and his mother on the left). He was just thinking about how many classes he misses and needed to catch up on. Den went to the same middle school as Eclipse, but was the same grade as his sister, Lunatic. He begged Sonic earlier to let him go on a filed trip, at the cost of 5 dollars, but Sonic refuse with all his might.

Den pushed himself off the bed, and towards the couch where his backbag was. He took out his old homework that was already graded. The orange hedgehog always a straight B when he was in school, showing his mother that he was really good in school. He once showed his mother a certificates he received for being the most focused student in the class, but what did his mother do? He tore it up saying he didn't really care.

So Den now would keep all his school stuff to himself, then he heard the water stop running. Sonic came out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck, then quickly came up behind his son.

"...the heck is that, didn't I tell you to throw that shit away" Placing his hands on his hips giving a dark glare at his backpack.

"...I'm sorry mom...I can't it's the only thing that makes me happy" Den hugged his bookbag, worry his mother would take it away.

"So your not happy being with me? Do you think the school has the money to feed you or give you a place to sleep" Turing around now having his arms folded, and tapping his foot.

"...no your right mom, but can I keep this stuff, I make sure you won't see it again" he drop the bookbag on to the floor feeling guilty.

"Only this time alright next time I want to see you throw that junk away" Sonic looked at his child who had a face like he was about to cry, so he didn't bother to take his bookbag this time.

The young child threw all the paper back in the bag, then taking off his shoes and gloves. Sonic then asked his son if he wanted water before going to bed.

"I just get it myself Mom, you seem tried after you got out of the room in the alley" getting up first, showing him that he didn't need water handed to him.

"Well mommy gotta get some money if you want eat" Sonic was rubbing his nose, trying to hold on to the secret his son didn't know.

After Den took out a water bottle from the mini fridge, he took a drink and went to bed.

That night Sonic had a dream that seem to be on reverse, his dreams was about when he first found out he was pregnant with Den. It all started with him stealing some pink substance from Tails' lab, he was curious what is was. He then went straight to a bar to have some drinks while he thought about what do to with the bottle. The next morning, he woke up in a motel, his legs were covered with cum.

The night before was all a blur, he had way too many drinks to even know what he did to stop or what had happened in general. Slowly he tries to get out but notice a empty bottle with some pink substance inside. It was too late for Sonic to do anything, and he didn't know who he slept with. About 5 months later Sonic was pregnant with a big belly. His friends didn't know what had happened to him. The last time anyone saw Sonic was at Shadows welcome party for Silver.

The blue mother was ashamed to be pregnant, because his baby didn't have a dad. Plus everyone knew Sonic, had become a slut, so he was bound to get something (get pregnant) anyways. The day of his due date, he tried to find somewhere to rest, and his water broke as he neared a park. The hedgehog rush over to the sandbox, having two hands under his belly, the pain was like nothing he could ever imagine. In a matter of hours, blood was everywhere, the new mother was scared that he wasn't going to be able to give birth. Within at least 2 more pushes, a orange hedgehog plopped out. Sonic picked up the helpless baby, something in him said to clean the baby. So he did with some licks to the newborn body, and cutting the umbilical cord with his sharp teeth.

Now the only problem was the mother hog was exhausted from those long pushing hours. And he had no idea how to take care of a baby; the new mother was lost and confused. The baby began scratching on Sonic's nipples, it was looking for milk. Sonic couldn't breast feed the young infant, and yet he still couldn't get up. The baby began to cry Sonic looked at the baby, shaking it to be quiet, that made the baby scream louder. A person was walking by the park and noticed Sonic. He came up to him, only to stop fast at seeing blood around his lower body and some on lips. The blue mother asked for help because he was tried and just gaven birth. The person helped Sonic out of box, then ask him if the baby needs food. Sonic nodded his head saying, he has no money and no idea how to take care of a baby. Lucky this person was a friends of Silver and, and his name was Mephiles.

Sonic woke up from a shock from his Son; the young hedgehog was scared because his mother was moving all around in his sleep. Den had some tears told Sonic that, 'he had hit him three times on the face, and he never did anything to upset him.' Sonic pulled his son close to him hugging him tight,

"It's alright mommy just had a bad dream, sorry I hit you sweetie how about this...(sigh) I'll let you go to school tomorrow so... you could forgive me?" Sonic putting his hand onto Den's shoulder, giving an honest promise.

"Are you for real YEAH I CAN'T WAIT!" Den was jumping up and down on the broken bed, he also almost hit the ceiling.

"...Well let's get back to sleep if you want to go tomorrow morning" He was trying to clam down the exited child, and didn't want him to hit his head.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, um night mom" the orange hedgehog wrap his body again and fell asleep.

"...man what a dream, I need a smoke" He took a box of cigarettes from his book bag, and began to smoke it slowly.

I do hope this story has a good plot and does go somewhere? Anyways this chapter is going to be upload here or D.A, but the rest here on fanfiction or at

Again if you don't know my username, just ask alright :)

IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONUTINE THEN READ AND REVIEW.

DON'T WANT TO WASTE MY TIME, ALRIGHT.

And this time I have to take my time to describe each um lemon scene Sonic gets into, let me check...

Me:...shiiittt that's um a couple

Sonic: ohhh couple means a lot right?

Me:...it's sad in of I have writers block you blue whore...-_-"

Sonic: mmm don't care just start writing my lemon scenes cause you know everyone loves lemons

Me...(0.o) I have to agree with you on that

Den:...Mom what does whore mean?

Both:...

Sonic (c)SEGA

Den (c)iheartrainbowsNskittles/GirlinluvAnime


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonics Problem2**  
><strong>by-iHeartRainbowsNSkittlesGirlinluvAnime**

**WARNING THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI/MPREG/LEMONS/**

**YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS STUFF OR MORE**

**PLEASE DON'T LOOK OR READ AND EVEN COMMENT**

**Thank You.**

**I found something to make this chapter a little bit more sad, but it fits really good in the part. So when you see (***) stop to search kingdom hearts 358/2 days: Xion theme pause at 0:00. And go look for rainymood, try to listen in the background**

**Thanks to rappinggrammy101 so giving credit to this person.**

**Or if you just want to hear the nice rain in the background then it also songs good.**

**I shall shut up now and let you read.**

It was 7am in the morning, cold in of to wake someone in matter of seconds. Sonic made a small promise the other night to his son saying he would allow him to go to school. In his heart he really didn't want him to go, but just can't bare to see him sad. The orange hedgehog was jumping up and down to the door; he was too excited to go back.

"Let's come down now, I was never that hype up for school" Sonic was putting on his shoes and with one arm being pull by Den.

"Well it's been a couple of weeks since I last went to school mom" he smile ever so cutely, and still yanking his mother arm.

"well let's get going, how about a race since you can run like cha mom" Opening the door for him, and giving him his famous cocky smile.

"your so on mom, last one is a Silver" Den was on his tiptoes, to be eye to eye at Sonic accepting his challenge.

The two hedgehogs got downstairs from there room, Den began to stretch his legs and his Sonic also did the same. Sonic pin down his body down having both hands on the floor, his butt in the air. Den began to count down,

"Alright let's set...ready...GO" He also had a runners pose, and looking where to run.

A flash of blue and orange rush down the streets of city center. Sonic was jumping up on the light poles, while Den was hoping on the cars using a spin dash. Den then took a right for a short cut, but his mom came behind. The school was about 10 miles away, plus with some traffic.

"Hey I'm finally going to beat you mom" Looking back for one second then re looking where he was going.

"I take that back if I were you sonny, no one can't beat this hedg-ughh" Sonic folded his arms shaking his head and having his eye close for at lest 5 seconds. And didn't see what was in front of him.

Sonic ran into a tree, he wasn't looking where he was going. Den made it to the front gates of the school, but didn't notice his mom wasn't by his side.

"Wahoooo I finally win, yeah haha...um mom where are?" Den touch the school gates, then took a breathe. He finally beated his own mom in a race. Not even Shadow could beat him in a race.

he walk over where he last saw his mom, then notice some blue quills on the floor going up to a tree. The blue mother hog was upside down on the tree, he was stuck and was still seeing stars. Since he hit his face first, but was coming back.

"oh look sweetie you won, hehe I um pick you after school alright. But, help mommy out first" Sonic was annoyed he lost the race, he also hates losing. He stuck out his hands out when he falls back on his feet he be on fours.

Den grabs his mother legs, pulling them forward till the blue hedgehog was no longer stuck. The hedgehog got up from his legs then grabbing his sons hand to take him across the street.

"Here is some money for lunch, please enjoy this time cause tomorrow were going pretty far from the school" He reach money in his shoes, then grabing Dens to place it on his hand.

"..(sigh) alright mom, but I see later" His ears drop when he was told only today he has to go to school, then he squeeze his hand with the money.

"I be right here before you get out" Sonic pointed where he standing.

The warning bell rang so the kids only have 2 minutes to get into class. Sonic felt lonely when his sons was at school, he works on the weekends and hates waiting. Just he was about to walk back to his motel, a friend came up to him.

"Wow Sonic is that you, I thought you hated school" A friendly voice came from behind him.

"mmm oh hey Vector I just drop off my son, he sure loves going here" Sonic turn around to face the large crocodile, still a grumpy for being near to a school.

"He does, Charmy and him have English together" He smile with a small chuckle Sonic couldn't really here.

"That's sounds nice, well see yah" He was uninterested to even listen him, all he wanted to do now was to grab a drink and smoke.

"Wait do you wanna you know, go get some drinks" He placed his hand onto Sonic's shoulder to make him stop walking.

"Well I don't know, I spend a lot of money last night's dinner. I don't feel like spending my last money on drinks cause you know gotta pay the fucking rent" Remember now he forgot to pay the rent and was pissed he couldn't spent there last money on drinks again.

"Drinks can be on me, and also we have an extra room at my place." Vector push his thumb on his chest and giving his word.

"mmm that sounds nice of you Vector, what's the catch?" the blue blur came up to the green reptile, making a dirty face at him.

The green reptile was scared he was on to him, but he continue talking so the hedgehog wouldn't notice. He just wanted to simple have a drink since Espio was off at a mission. The blue hedgehog laugh saying he was just teasing the poor guy. They both started walking to Sonics favorite bar to drink; the two were having a good time with themselves the last thing was about the time in head. The mother began to drink more dry martins, till he couldn't walk any longer. A couple guys ask if was able to walk home, Vector try to help the alcoholic hog. Back at school, it had ended about 3 hours agos, Den was sitting outside the gates in the rain.

**(***)**

"...I wonder where he could be...I hope he's ok" the orange hedgehog was sitting on the sidewalk, waiting for his mother who promise didn't keep there word.

Den didn't have that much clothes to wear, his other uncle Manic have mailed him a black vest for his 11 birthday. Now he wish his other uncle Scourge would have gave him a jacket instead. As he was trying his best to keep warm, his English teacher saw him out in the rain.

"Oh Dennis what are you doing here, it's freezing cold out here" She was Purple cat with black short hair, and with large glasses.

"Hello Mrs. Bumblebee, I'm just waiting for my mother. He's just late that's all" Den try to look if he wasn't cold, and keeping a smile but failed to only have his teeth chatter.

"No I can't leave a student of my out here all alone" She pulled out a umbrella to keep over on her student. Den was always her favorite student to only envy him.

"Please don't worry about me, I promise Im alright" the hog wraped his arms himself trying to not be selfish towards the feline.

"well can I take you home at lest, the streets can be dangerous at night" giving a hand out to him, meaning she wanted to help him.

"well I guess, but my mom is at work so he might be late. I just see you um next time I go to school" He got up to walk with his teacher over to the car.

"Alright, come over to my car" She was very happy that he had accept her offered.

The cat women help the damp hedgehog into her car, she handed a towel to him. Den was giving her directions where he was staying, she was disappointed to see where he was living.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Bumblebee. I be alright by myself now, so later" Letting himself out when the rain began to wet on him again.

"Wait can you get into you room, or do want to come over to my place" She didn't want him to be outside in the rainly cold.

"My mom gets mad when I go over to peoples houses" Den wanted to, but something pop in his head saying no or otherwise his mother would have a hissfit with him.

"oh, um alright but I check on you tomorrow" Once again she was sad for not taking in the kid, worrying something would happen to him the next day.

Den wave a good bye in the rain, then running upstairs to his room number. He knock a couple times, no one answer. So he just sat his back on the door, he push his hands up to his face. Huffing his hot breathe, trying to keep himself warm, but it didn't work. While he was waiting for his mother outside in the cold raining night, the mother was having a fun time at a bar. He was having drinks with random people, then a man came up to him asking for his special "business" the blue hedgehog pull out a purple condom and place it between his lips and tongue. The was a yes, the stranger man pick the mother and took him to the dark side of the bar.

**(***)**You can stop the music because the rain stop.

The next morning was a lest nice from yesterday, Den was sitting outside still waiting for a mother who never came back. The young orange hedgehog had a high fever, up to 124 degrees. He was panting and his vision was very blurry, he was even weak can't even pick his own hand to whip the sweat off. As promise came over to see the child was in his motel safe and warm. She was in shock to see her student on the door, very ill and unable to move.

"(groan) oh-ah hi-hi Mrs. Bumb-bumhle beee..(cough) told wobe yo-u-u I wa-(cough) ok" he used his last strength to make a very weak wave at her.

"Sweet Jesus my child your not, your very ill. I need to take you to the hospital NOW" tears were beinging to form in her eyes, but she quickly clean them off seeing the child needed help.

She run up to his side but when she touch his shoulder he fell over. Den began to say in slow words saying he's waiting for his mother. But his teacher ignore him, she then grab him in a bridled style. once the cat was downstairs and near the car, she spotted a blue hedgehog across from her.

"What the fuck are doing, are you stealing my KID YOU BITCH" Sonic had came back from the bar, his fur was again all mess up and some white goo on his legs just leading up close to his crotch.

"Your a horrible mother to let her child sit out here last night in the cold. What's worse he trusted you pick him up and he waited here for you to come back" The cat was out rage to see finally seeing the mother coming back for her son.

"...Give him to me and leave" Sonic ignore her annoying comment and came up close to the school teacher,

"Can't no do, he has a high fever and need medical attention, Don't you want to help him just look at him" She pulled away the ill hedgehog away from the blue hedgehog, giving him a serious tone.

Sonic took a minute to look a glance at his son, his whole face was red, sweating from the sides of his face and couldn't even stand himself. The cat teacher place the sick hedgehog in her car, close the door and gave one more glare at the mother of this kid.

"Can't even call you a mother, I hope he sees the real you and finally see the work you been doing" After she had close and lock the door in the backseat she head up to front of the divers seat, but she didn't leave before scolding the mother.

"What do you care what I do, it doesn't involve you" He try to hold back his tears, he never like crying front of people he didn't knew.

"I knows it's illegal, but I'm not saying nothing because I see this child loves you very much and respects you" the teacher wish he would understand, she try her best talking the hardhead parent.

"Every child should respect there own parents, but he's one of those kids who don't have a dad" Sonic coming up close to her face, he wasn't going to lose any more battles with anyone.

"Well I'm taking him; please tell him so he won't see you as innocence mother" She went in the car, and not caring the mother would follow her.

Mrs. Bumblebee went into her car, and drove off to the hospital. The blue blur did nothing but let a tear run down on his check.

"...what have I done...Dennis I'm so sorry...I wonder if he ever forgive me.." he drop to the ground onto a puddle looking at himself in the reflection, to only see a careless mother.

**Sorry this chapter is short…ugh **

Me: You know if I were there I would have ring out your balls and slap them on your face to give you some common sense.

Sonic:No, thank you miss crazy, sorry I know I did something bad... :(

Me:I hope you change your status

Sonic:I already, I put taken

Me:I wasn't talking about facebook.

Sonic: I was talking my yearbook

Me:...oh never mind

**Yeah ****poor ****Den ****have ****to ****go ****to ****the ****hospital ****:c ****that's ****no ****good , ****I ****also ****have ****to ****draw ****a ****picture ****of ****him. ****Again ****I ****really ****wish ****I ****could put ****this ****on ****DeviantArt. ****Next ****chapter ****is ****coming ****soon, ****and ****may be ****a ****lemon ****scene.****WHO ****KNOWS!**

**Sonic,****Vector****(c)SEGA****  
><strong>**Den,****Mrs.****Bumblebee****the****Cat****(c)SEGA**


	3. Chapter 3

**SP3****  
><strong>**by-iHeartRainbowsNSkittles/GirlinluvAnime**

**WARNING THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI/MPREG/LEMONS/**

**YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS STUFF OR MORE**

**PLEASE DON'T LOOK OR READ AND EVEN COMMENT**

**Thank You.**

In a rush, Mrs. Bumblebee was yelling out in the hospital for assistance, her student was trying his best to hold onto her. A doctor passed by them and noticing Den with a very high fever, he grabbed the teacher by her arm, asked her to follow him into an empty hospital room. In minutes Den was in bed with an IV hooked up to him as well as an Ice pack centered on his forehead. He still couldn't see well or even the strength to stand or sit up with any support. His teacher was worried that his mother might come to the hospital and try to take him out. So she talked with the doctors and nurses to not allow Sonic in to see his son without supervision. Outside and back at the motel, Sonic was in bed crying to himself.

"...I...I didn't mean to leave him out in the rain...I'm a...good parent...just...I need help..." the gloomy mother had a pillow in face, hiding away his tears.

A knock was outside the door, he was too depressed to answer the door, he just yelled out that the door was open. In came both Shadow and Espio wearing GUN jackets.

"Sonic, we got a call from Dens teacher. What happened last night?" Shadow was the first one to ask.

"...I don't want to talk about it, Shadow" He curled up a little more into his wet pillow.

"If you're worried about your son, he's in good care. So don't worry yourself, he will be fine" Espio softly said as he walked to the bed and rubbed Sonics back, in hopes of getting him to stop crying.

Sonic pushed himself up off the bed, then noticed that Espio wearing a GUN jacket, which took him by surprise.

"I didn't know you worked for GUN, Espio" Sonic gave him a "I didn't know" face with some dry tears on his checks.

"Just for the moment, we need more money that's all" Espio just shrugged his shoulders at the comment.

"So anyway we're here because Mrs. Bumblebee told us that you left your son outside in the cold last night, it was raining and about 31 degrees", Shadow remarked cutting into their conversation. They weren't really there to talk, they came for information.

"It wasn't even that cold last night, but there's nothing I can do now" Sonic just threw his arms in the air, protesting.

"Well the teacher wants to know your side of the story so she won't press charges", Shadow pulled out a small white piece a paper, giving it to Sonic.

"WHAT why? He's my son; my own flesh and skin, my blood. NO ONE was there when I gave birth to him", he screamed looking at the paper, to him it had said all lies, but everything in that paper was all true. He balled up the piece of paper and threw it, turning away from the other two in the room and crossed his arms over his chest, not saying a word.

The hedgehog and lizard didn't make any comments; they walked over to a corner of the room.

"I don't want to upset him anymore", Shadow was having his back to the wall and keeping his voice down.

"What can we do? There has to be an easier way for him telling us" Espio was also stumped, having no idea how to ask Sonic what happened without a bitch-fit.

"I kind of know how to make him talk, but you need to go wait in the car." He knew Sonic more then anyone else, and making him talk was the easiest for him.

"What? Why do I have to wait in the car, is there something you don't want me to see?" The purple chameleon asked confused.

"No, it's an order and that it's all alright Espio" Shadow didn't want to waste anymore time, he wanted to get it over with and quick.

Without anything more to say Espio simply nodded his head as a respectful ninja, leaving the two ex-lovers alone. Shadow took off his jacket and placed it on the sofa, when he got to the bed, he took off his shoes. Then he began crawling up the bed to where Sonic was laying. He grabbed the Sonic's arm, causing him to jump a little and turn to see how was in bed with him. In a quick flash, he pushed the dark hedgehog down on the bed while he was on top. He licked his nose a couple times before kissing it. Shadow didn't move, just letting Sonic do whatever to calm him down, and get him to talk.

"Mmm…You know..I have an extra condom, a XL size hehe", Sonic place his head onto his fluffy chest fur.

"...Can we talk first, um before we do it..." Shadow knew in his head he was wasn't going to do anything with him, just to get him talking.

"Ohhh your going to cheat on your husband now? I like men like you" Sonic then cross his arms onto the black hedgehog chest, giving him a wink.

"I wanna know first, where were you last night between 7am to 12pm?" He didn't listen what Sonic said to him and continue to do his work.

"Well I was with Vector, to get some drinks but then after that everything went burry" Sonic then rolled over to the left side, pulling his arm around him.

"And why were you go for such a long time, were you doing your "job" while you couldn't remember" Shadow knew what was his job, even his 14 year-old son knew.

"Well I only got about 126 dollars so it was just a blow job and fingering" Sonic pick himself up and looking down at Shadow again.

"So basically you were kind of busy and forgot to pick up Den" Shadow finally got the information he could get out of this hedgehog. Knowing once he gets drunk, the next day he won't remember a thing.

"I didn't forget...just wasn't myself to pick him...up", Sonic pulled his lip and growled a bit.

"Well how about this, why don't you go apologize the teacher and your son" Shadow pulled Sonic up close to his face, thinking he will continue to talk.

"...Den I can but her (hump), she's nothing to but a whore" Sonic pushed his face away from his for a while.

"You shouldn't talk about who's a whore Sonic, anyways I got my answers so can you please…" Shadow was now done, the only thing was Sonic was on top of him,

"Ohhh sure, let's just do this first" The blue hedgehog wanted something to satisfy him, not to talk.

He began to grind his butt on Shadows crotch, then dry-humped him till a small moan came out of Shadows mouth. Sonic got very excited about this situation, but the hedgehog was ready first. He pulls a gun on his forehead.

"Shoot me, just remember who's going to take care of my son..." Sonic stuck out his tongue with a cocky smile.

"I want you to get the fuck off of me; I would never sleep with you again. You enjoy sleeping around with other men instead of the one you're with", Shadow pulled the gun down from his face.

"We're taking a break, it's not like he's gonna care" Sonic sat on Shadow legs, placing a finger on his lower lip remembering the guy Shadow was talking about.

Sonic jumped off of Shadow then sat back on the bed, with his arms crossed.

"Look, I'm married and your just a dirty whore" Shadow hid his gun, then put his shoes back on.

"So what I'm a whore, at least I'm not tied down to a freak", Sonic was making fun of Silver and how Shadow changed his gender, the ebony hedgehog didn't think it was funny.

When he said it he turned around to receive a brutal slap from Shadow. Shadow was shaking in anger, then spited in his face.

"You're just a dipshit whore to me now, Don't ever CALL SILVER A FREAK!" His whole body was shaking in pure anger, he hates it when people make fun of or say rude things to/about his husband.

The ebony hedgehog grabs his jacket and slams the door closed on his way out. Sonic placed his hand where Shadow have just slapped him, it stinging and his check was swelling. Hours later, the sun began to set; Sonic took a couple a condoms in his purse. He planed to make at lest 350 or something, his mind was thinking about Den. When he saw him so weak, he couldn't open his eyes all the way. Thinking about what happened this morning, made him cry. Placing his hands into fist and placing them on his knees.

"...I need to leave...I need some time to get this off my mind", Sonic didn't need to stay any longer in the motel.

He got up from the old bed, walked out the motel room and down to the stairs, then saw Den standing of front of him.

"Dennis! What the hell are you doing here" Sonic was shocked to see his weak son in front of him.

"Mommy...(huff)...don't ...leave.." He was standing next to stairs rail trying to keep himself upright.

**These ****chapters ****could ****be ****short ****or ****long ****it ****depends ****how ****lazy ****I'm ****(=3=)**

**but ****the ****next ****chapie ****be ****a ****lemon ****scene ****and ****I ****have ****to ****try ****my ****best ****to ****detail ****them ****my ****very ****best.**

**Me: ****I ****wonder ****what ****Sonic ****is ****going ****to ****say****:3**

**Sonic:****You ****little ****bitch ****making ****my ****baby ****sick, ****what****'****s ****worse ****I was ****so ****close ****to ****get ****some ****with ****Shadow.**

**Yaoihellian(Beta):****That ****should ****be ****the ****least ****of ****your ****worries ****nitwit****.**

**Me: ****you ****know ****he's ****married ****with ****Silver ****and ****has ****a ****family.**

**Sonic:****...he ****spited ****on ****me****…****aww ****never ****going ****to ****wash ****this ****check.**

**Me: ****Wow ****Sonic ****you ****sure ****are ****weird ****hedgehog.****  
><strong>

**Yaoihellian: More like hopeless then weird hun.  
><strong>

**Me: Your so right about that.**

**!A BIG THANKS TO MY BETA FOR FIXING AND HELPING ME HERE!**

**Sonic,Shadow,Espio****(c)SEGA**

**Den and (c) Me**


	4. Chapter 4

**SP4****  
><strong>

**by-iHeartRainbowsNSkittles/GirlinluvAnime**

**WARNING THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI/MPREG/LEMONS/**

**YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS STUFF OR MORE**

**PLEASE DON'T LOOK OR READ AND EVEN COMMENT**

**Thank You.**

Den had escaped from the hospital and he found his way back to the motel. He walked up to the motel steps, just as Sonic came out of his motel room t. Sonic had just got to the stairs when he saw his son standing right front of him.

"Don't le-leave mommy, (huff) I just…please don't leave", he stammered out as he stood next to the Motels' stairs rail.

"Den? You look so sick, you should be in bed!" Sonic dropped his purse and rushed to his son, wrapping his arms around him.

"No I'm alright, I had enough strength to walk over here didn't I?" Den huffed, trying to push Sonic off.

"I have to take you somewhere else, they'll come looking for you" holding tightly not wanting to let go.

"Why would they be looking for me?" Den looked up at his mother in confusion.

"...I tell you later, here grab on to my shoulders" he pick up Den on his back.

Sonic picked Den up in his arms, and used supersonic blast over to a friends, one whom would allow him over. A few sonic seconds later, they arrived at the house, Dens blond hair was all messed up. Sonic walked over to the door, knocked a couple times before the door opened. A green crocodile with headphones on his head opened the door.

"Oh hey Sonic what brings you here?" said Vector

"Well I need a place to crash, is it ok I stay over for tonight?" Sonic muttered scratching his nose.

"No problem, like I said before I'd let you stay over any time", Vector said while opening the door, for them to come in

"Thanks um…where's Espio and Charmy?" Walking in, looking if the substitute cop was around.

"They went out and won't be back for a couple of days, something about a football game." Vector shrugged closing the door.

"Oh! So it's gonna just be us tonight" turning around to look at him.

"Guess so, hhmm…Hey what's wrong with scooter?" He asked finally noticing Den on his back,

"He's just a little sick, do you have a bed I can put him in?" Sonic looked over his shoulder and smiled.

Vector took them upstairs to Charmys' room, it was ok for the night since he wasn't there. Sonic gently laid Den on the bed, he was still sweating and panting. Vector came in with wash cloth and a bucket of Ice water. Sonic dipped the wash cloth in the ice water then, after ringing the excess water, placed it on Den's forehead while Vector placed the bucket on the dresser across from the bed.

"Good night my sweet angel, I'll see you in the morning." Sonic whispered in his son as he rubbed his soft and sweaty muzzle.

"...mmm mommy?" Den mumbled.

"Yes sweetie what is it?" Sonic came in close to his face to hear him.

"...Don't leave...please..."

"I won't tonight baby, I'll be in the living room with Vector, I'll come to check on you later." Sonic have gave him his promise and a smile.

"oh-ok mommy" Den smiled back seeing his mothers fake smile.

Sonic bent over and kissed his little orange baby on the forehead and his lips, then left the room. Right as Sonics was about to walk downstairs his stomach begin to crunch up in pain, he squeezed his hand onto his peach tummy.

"Oh my ughh...damn it I hope it's not I think it is."

With one hand on his tummy, while the other was on the floor keeping him up right, Sonic slowly pushed himself back into an upright position. Sonic then rushed over the nearest bathroom he could find. Once inside he locked himself in. Again the pain pulsed through him, Sonic was scared that he was right about what was causing his sudden pain. He quickly threw open his book bag and grabbed a pregnancy test and peed on it. Now he had to wait for the results of the pregnancy test. Vector was downstairs waiting for Sonic but he never came down stairs. So he stop what he was doing and walk up to see where his friend could be. Then heard a loud groan coming from the bathroom. Sonic had thrown his pregnancy test across the bathroom, it came out positive. He felt so stupid for not listing to his fox friend.

**(Flash Back couple years ago)**

Tails: "So Sonic please listen this is very important." Tapping his foot with some papers on his left hand.

Sonic: "Wait a minute I gotta put Dens shoes on, he won't stop moving" having trouble with his 4 year old son.

Tails: "Well at lest listen alright." Sighing to himself

Sonic: "All done, ok what do you to tell me" finally finish and turn his attention to his buddy.

Tails: "(sigh) Just...Listen, so now you have ingest the hormones to get pregnant you have to be careful. Here is why when a women becomes more hormones every monthly she's having her period alright but when a guy like who can give birth to child also. Also have the monthly thing but it's the opposite reason in your case, you have a very high chance to get pregnant. And other means your in heat and can get pregnant so wear protected if you want no kids later in the future." Read some things from his documents and making sure Sonic was paying attention to him.

Sonic: "Glad I'm not born as a women first, but I also don't like wearing condoms that much." Crossing his arms and shifting his head left to right slightly,

Tails: "Do you want to have another baby with baby daddy." Throwing the papers at Sonic, then placing his hands on his hips.

Sonic:"...grrr I hate it when your right" giving his friend the stink eye.

**(End Flash Back)**

Sonic just remember when he got into heat about two months ago with his ex boyfriend. They took a break but Sonic was too drunk to remember if he wore a condom or not. So after then he been asking his clients to wear condoms since he forgot his monthly heat schedule. At lest he knew that father of this child, but the question is how is he going to tell his ex about this.

"Hey Sonic are you in there, are you alight in there?" asking his friend from the other side of the door.

Sonic open the door, looking up at him then drop his head down in shame. He had worry his own friend, then picked his head up again with a smile.

"nah just...find out I'm pregnant again haha" laughing to himself.

Vector jump to be disbelieve the hedgehog got pregnant again.

"D-do you know who's the father this time" still in shock and was trying to speak.

"yeah but I hope he takes the news well. Might even get mad me for telling him about my heat" scratching his ear and looking pretty stupid.

"He understand he won't then you have your friends here to help you" trying to comfort the new mother by patting his back.

"Thanks Vec you been oftenly nice to me hehe, I thank you for that" picking his head a bit more with a smile.

Vector blushed a little seeing Sonic giving him such a cute smile. They both walk downstairs to watch tv, Vector lay on one couch while Sonic was on the other side. He slowly close his eyes till he felt something warm on his lap. He re-open them to see a blue needle mouse having his arms cross on his legs.

"Sonni-sonic what are you doing?" looking at him with his arms in the air.

"mmm I felt kind of alone by myself" making little circles on his knee.

"Oh, um do you want a beer to drink?" trying to change the subject, he felt funny Sonic touching him,

"I'm pregnant remember, but if I wasn't then yes" his tone was a little piss off.

"oh my bad, well it's getting late do you want to sleep or in Espio's bed?" felt his eyes could closed any second.

"Mmmm I want to sleep with you, come here" picking himself up on Vector

Sonic jump onto the green crocodile, to give him kiss on the nose .Vector wasn't gay but he felt his blood rising up in him, and seeing Sonic getting all over him made him blush like crazy.

"...Sonic how much do paid again for an hour" the blue hedgehog kiss was always a magic spell when he wants something.

"umm I can give you a discount since you let me and son for the night. How about at lest 120" nuzzling his nose on to his.

"do you want to cuddle with me, and maybe we could go ahead from there" stroking his long blue quills carefully.

"mmm what ever you feel like too, I do feel a little stress and need to release it" coming in closuring to him.

Vector grab onto Sonics hand then taking him downstairs. His bedroom was downstairs because he work with music and his roommates get annoyed with the loud noise. The bedroom had recording room on the far right, on the other side of the room was a bathroom and a large king size bed. Sonic was aw by how huge the room was, grab a condom from his shoe to give to his friend and then jumping on bed to start removing any clothing off him self. Vector just took off his gold chain, gloves and shoes. The blue blur was strip naked, he then crawl up to the middle of the bed waving his butt to show off his client.

"You know I think you might finally hit my G spot, been a long time since someone actual hit it" still swinging his butt.

"Mmm I'm still thinking Sonic, I don't wanna hurt you and your baby" not sure now, and was afraid to hurt him.

"nothing to worry about alright sweetie" flopping on his butt on the bed.

Vector look at the condom, then threw it away remembering the blue hedgehog was already pregnant, so he guessing his don't need it. Sonic didn't really care if he wanted to use, he only gave it to him because some of his clients like wearing it and now remembering he can now do it without, basically pointless to wear Vector was on bed, Sonic got on top of him. He felt his erection poking his butt, it's length and wight was huge. Shadows penis wasn't that huge, man he was taking a risk to hurt himself.

"Hey your scared Sonic, I don't mind if you want to stop" Pushing him to the side.

"umm no you paid already, I hate paying back but I do hope it feels good" brushing off his hand from him.

Sonic place his hands onto his butt checks then pushing his body down onto the green penis, his anal stretch wider. He cry a little, and it's been long time sinces he cry. Vector notice he was shaking and was scared to even more his whole body down in further. Sonic open one eye to have eye to eye with his client then let go off his hands. Vectors length was all inside of himself, tears falling on the sides of eyes and panting like crazy.

"Sonic are you ok, does it hurt" trying to pull him off.

"no it feels funny, never had something so huge in me before that's all" grabbing his musclier arms, preventing him to stop.

"ok,I'm gonna move so get ready" he warn him.

sonic had place both hands on to his shoulders for support, his client began to bulk his hips in a slow pace. Sonic gasp and quickly wrap his arms around the croc's neck, Vector then place his hands on Sonics waist. He use small force pushing Sonic in him.

"oh-oh-oh OMG IT FEELS SOOO GOOD AHH MMM AH-AH" Sonic scream.

The length of the croc was the best thing Sonic ever took in, this was one of the things he love his job. To feel different kinds of penis lengths and sometimes wights.

"Ugmh-Sonic you feel really good,ughh wow-wee your so warm and hot"

"AH-AH-GAW-GAWO FASTER VECTOR AH-OH-OH" clawing his nails on his back to proceed.

Sonic was wrapping his arms pretty tight around his client neck. Vector was now hug the blue blur and grabbing his whole body pushing in deeper till a yelp moan came out.

"AHHHHH VEEECTOR THAT'S IT,HIT IT OHH PLEASE HIT IT AGAIN AH" digging in deeper his claws.

He did as what the blue blur have told him, Sonic was now seeing stars and his mind going blank. The green croc had found Sonics protest or G spot, and was smashing his delicious stick in the young mother. Upstairs in the house, two people enter in,it was Espio and Charmy.

"Aw man it sucks so much they had to cancel the game because of the damn weather" throwing his bookbag full of clothes on the floor.

"Hey, watch your language young man" yelled Espio.

"Oh,sorry Espio I kind of forgot to not curse front of you" feeling a sweat drop fell from the side of his head,

After Espio was done scolding the young kid, he walk upstairs to un pack. Charmy went to the kitchen for a snack then up to his room.

"Oh boy, I waste a good day for nothi-...Den?" Stop to see a panting hedgehog on his bed.

The bee boy was staring at a ill hedgehog in his bed. He can notice he was sweating, panting and weak. Espio came in his room giving his t-shirt for the game and also saw Den in Charmys bed.

"I wonder why he's sleeping in my bed?" asked Espio.

Charmy shock Den a little, till a gasp came from his weak little body.

"ohhh...um I shou-(Cough)go..oh,sorre(Cough)" Shaking weakly.

"No No No, it's alright you seem very sick Den" pushing him back to bed.

"(Cough) I jus-est need rea-est(Cough)(Cough)" trying to get out of bed, while Charmy is pushing him down.

"Charmy you make sure he stays in bed, I'm going to check on Vector" Leaving them alone, and to check his partner,

Espio began walking downstairs to check on his green friend. Back with Sonic and Vector, they were both panting heavy, Sonic had hit his climax as well Vector. His hot seeds were goosing out of Sonics small hole. Vector was laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head, and Sonic was laying next to him..

"Never had something wonderful in my life like that, thanks vec" rubbing his tummy.

"No problem ,I actual like it. Can we could do it" rubbing his small head.

" mmm not now, maybe next time. I just wanna cuddle and fall asleep in your arms"

"...you know if the guy disagree to raise your baby, I don't mind watching the kid" questioning Sonic.

"Oh wow, this really surprise me Vector. I guess but I doubt he would turn down his child" picking himself on the bed, now sitting on the bed.

"Are you really sure it's his, you never know it could be someone else" placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm hundred percent it's his, I was in heat when we did it. I never like using protect while I'm with him" throwing off his hand of his shoulder.

"But I didn't wear any,so what does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything, plus I couldn't get pregnant. Cause I'm already am" his voice was now a little irritated and sat back down to his side,

Sonic didn't want to talk any futher about the baby, he just wanted some rest so he could leave early in the morning.

Vector then understood, when Sonic began to be quite. The blue hedgehog then cuddled up close to Vector, he wrap his arms carefully from the quills. Sonic fell asleep instant from all the fun he had a few minutes ago. A knock was on Vectors door, the croc ignore it and pull the blanket over himself and the tried hog. Espio was wondering why he didn't open the door.

"Hey Vector are you in there, I wanna ask you something" yelling from the other side of the door.

"Um I'm kind of busy...alright just wait a sec" pulling his head out of the covers.

He bent over to whisper over to Sonics ear, telling him to stay under. The blue hog whisper back with a soft alright. Vector yells out telling Espio to come in.

"Hey vec do you know Dennis is in Charmys bed?" questioning Vector.

"Were they planning doing it" picking himself but still covering Sonic.

"what do you mean by that Vector, I don't think the boy is not gay" was a little confused.

"You never known he might be shy about, we will still love and accept him"

"Well alrighty, but did Sonic came here to drop off his son" remember why he came down to his room.

"...I don't know what your talking about, so leave me alone now" Pulling the covers him, and going back to sleep.

When Vector pull the blanket Espio caught a blue figure next to him. He snatch the soft blanket, under the covers was smell of sweat. Sonic was curled up next to him, Vector was furious at his team mate.

"What hell man, I just ask you to leave" covering his lower body with his large hands.

"I wanna know why the fuck is he in your bed and naked?" Espio was waiting for his answers.

"um it's a sleep over, just look I tell you later. Right now I want to sleep" didn't feel like telling him everything what just happen about a few minutes ago.

"No vector I want you to tell me now" all their argument was getting pretty loud it woke up the cranky hedgehog.

"(groan) can you please shut up, trying to sleep here" Sonic yell back at them with a louder tone.

The two teammates look at each other for second till Espio cut the silence between them.

"Sonic I need to talk to you" turn his attention to him now.

"man nobody can ever leave me alone, first I'm going to take a shower" ignoring him, and getting off the bed.

He pushed himself off the bed, when started walking a trail of white cream came streaming down on his legs and fell on the nice carpet.

"uh oh, I got your floor all dirty" Making a sexy pose, having one finger on his lips with such an innocence look.

Vector felt he was going to have a nose bleed. Espio wasn't really affected by it.

'oops maybe I shouldn't have done that sexy pose', Sonic thought.

"I met you guys in the loving room" exiting himself out.

He unfolded his arms and walk out. About a few minutes later Sonic had his pinkie in his ear trying to take out the water. Vector came in room with a beer on his hand.

"Hey Espio you paid the electric bill?" asked Vector

"Vector that not important now, and the answer is yes"

"Ok, Sonic why are here and why were you in bed with my teammate?" re-asking his questions to the hedgehog.

"Mmm I needed a better place to crash my son found me before I left somewhere" Sonic looking board having one hand on his check and his other hand tapping the couch with his fingers.

"and the other question I have ask" once again having to re-ask the question.

"Do I really have to tell you, it's pretty obvious that me and Vec had sex, good sex I may say" saying it proud.

"But don't you care about your son, we found him upstairs with a fan on him" pointing his finger upstairs.

"I first took care of him first, then myself. Did I also say I'm pregnant" crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees.

Espio face went to serious to surprise like his jaw hitting the floor.

"...your telling me I'm going to be an uncle?" in shock.

"Vector is not father, but I do know who it is" said Sonic

"Sonic are you? I mean it's alive, I mean you drink and smoke" still in somewhat disbelieve.

"...I don't wanna know, but I'm feeling sick" picking himself off the sofa but felt his legs were weak.

"So back to the father, do you think he wants you back" the one question that stab Sonic in the throat making him unable to answer a full answer.

"I really don't know, wouldn't blame him if doesn't" holding his tears back.

"As mother you should go to him and tell him it's his baby" getting up to place a hand on his shoulder to show he wanted him to tell the "father".

"I'm just worry but if he's says no, then I have to take care if it by myself" falling back down on the sofa, placing his hands on his face.

sonic began to cry, Vector was sitting right next to him so he just rub his back. Back upstairs with young teens, in the room of Charmy. Den was somewhat was getting better, he was able to see and talk a bit.

"Hey man you got me worry, Espio told what happen" He gave Den some herb tea to help his fever down.

"(sigh) Please don't I'm alright Charmy and it was my fault maybe not being early" slipping some of the tea while looking at himself in the reflection.

"What do you mean by not being early" looking at him with a confused look.

"..I was looking for him...guess he didn't came to school" his checks blush light pink.

"Question Den, does your mom what you did after school in February?" poking his check.

The young teen almost threw the cup of herb all over Charmy for having such a chatters mouth.

"...How do you… know about that…" his face flashing red and pink like a pimple.

"A certain "rabbit" told me, but I won't see you different" sticking out his tongue

"...thank you Charmy I really appreciated it" placing the empty cup on a small table close to the bed.

"Just one last question, were on top or bottom" he whisper in his.

"CHAMRY" Dens face was pure red, making him remembering that day. 

**Me: mmm Den I wanna meet this "person"**

**Den: EH! wha-what are you talking about HAHA**

**Me: So did happen in February? Me wanna know**

**Den: Noth-Nothing ma, only could say (glup) wonderful feeling**

**Me: I see...SONNNNICCC~**

**Den: AHHH NO NO NO DON'T SAY ANYTHING PLEASE!**

**Sonic,Vector,Espio,Charmy (c) SEGA**

**Den (c) iheartRainbowsNSkittles/GirlinluvAnime**

**Readers out there, my beta don't really want to continue this story something about Sonic being a whore is going against her fan-girl inside. So I decide to stop writing any story till next year on January 10.**

**Plus I need a new beta because my old is just….I need one that's all. But the last one I had is a very good and awesome beta. **

**I have finish this story just need a beta just saying, and this story has a happy ending so there for spoiling the ending too. **


	5. eh

Well I hate to say it but I'm gonna cancel this fanfic

but hey **I could** always bring it back, but who knows when I'm gonna

so don't **expect** or **wait** for new chapters for this shitty story

Lets just say this story had **A LOT OF PROBLEMS** on its own

No one is happy with Sonic's OOC and it hurts me to know that not many are enjoying the story as I'm writing it

guess I really do have a sick and twisted mind.

Sorry for those who do like the story for some reason like it, eh maybe more nicer reviews I would write it again in the future...**maybe **


End file.
